His Butler, Fraustrated
by Aminiaxx
Summary: Sebastian discovers for the first time in over a 100 years he is sexually frustrated and he needs a release. he is left to try and perform his duties with a master who insists on needing help every 5 minutes...will Ciel discover Sebastain's dirty side and what will happen if he does?
1. His Butler, Fraustrated

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and all the characters within this story are taken from the manga/anime the artist and publishers own the rights.

**Warning:** this contains mature content 18+ and although not in this chapter will become a yaoi in the coming chapters, you have been warned!

Sebastian opened his eyes; it was daylight outside and noise emanated from the mansion outside his room. What was going on? "I'm late!" Sebastian left out of bed suddenly realising his mistake, he had not slept in months and although a demon such as himself doesn't really need sleep it was a nice change and the dream he was having was simple marvellous, he smiled as he thought back to it and shock his head to rid him of the thought before he rapidly dressed and rushed down the corridor still trying to put on his tail coat and tie.

He burst into Ciel's room carrying the try containing the tea he had rushed to make.

"Sebastian! Where have you been? And you look a mess please at least dress yourself properly!"

Sebastian gave his most dazzling smile as he tried to come up with a valid reason for his tardiness but none came to mind after all, all Ceil had to do was order him to tell the truth and he would be caught. So instead of facing the embarrassing truth he smiled again and apologised before giving Ciel his tea and proceeding to dress him

"Really what is wrong with you this morning Sebastian I could dress myself better than you are right now!"

Sebastian looked down at what his hands were doing and realised that his master was indeed correct al the buttons on his shirt were wonky and the bow around his neck looked like he had slept in it. What was wrong with him today Sebastian wondered as he undid the shirt again, maybe he shouldn't sleep at all or at least not when he is required for duties in the morning or maybe it wasn't the sleep maybe it was…..that dream!

His hands slowed as he pondered the idea, they brushed gently against Ciel's soft pure skin appearing to linger before continuing to re-button the shirt. Finally Sebastian finished dressing his master so he was presentable, he stood picking up the tray as he did so and started to leave the room.

"Sebastian, are you planning on telling me today's schedule or shall you let me make a fool of myself?"

Sebastian stopped his eyes widening as he realised he had no idea of the schedule the young lord be doing today? He wracked his brains for any remnants of what he had planned for the day remembering he quickly recited it and left the room sighing as the door swung shut behind him. He finally knew what was wrong with him and he didn't like it, it had been neigh on a century since this had last happened and unfortunately he couldn't relieve himself on the young lord since he had only just turned 16 mere weeks ago!

Sebastian went through the entire day trying to control himself but to no avail his tea was cold, his cakes too sweet and even May Rinn, Bard, and Finney were doing a better job of looking after the house and Ciel than he was. Every time he got close to Ciel his blood pounded in his ears and an uncontrollable wave of dizziness overcame him. More than once Ciel asked if Sebastian wanted to take the day off which is a rarity for such a cold hearted completely focused person like the lord. Sebastian was truly tempted by the offer but he knew the more time he had, the less distractions he had, the more the temptation of his master would grow upon him!

Finally night began to fall once again and Sebastian thought he may just have gotten away with that day of pain and lust. But the world is not a kind place and as he walked to the bathroom he cursed frantically at the world that tonight of all nights Ciel wanted a bath and not a shower! Sebastian filled the tub with warm water and proceeded to Ciel's master bedroom to prepare him for the bath.

"Sebastian, wash me!" Ciel ordered oblivious to his butlers discomfort with the situation.

Sebastian sighed and mentally prepared himself trying to erect barriers around his consciousness that would ward of those thoughts, at least for a while until the young master was put to bed. He wet his hands and rubbed some of the soap onto them creating a foamy lather to scrub Ciel with. He washed his back and stomach, pausing slightly before continuing down towards his groin. Sebastian's lower twitch as he rubbed the soap onto Ciel, his fingers longing to do what they could not…the ultimate torcher! Sebastian quickly removed his hand and trying desperately to retain some of his sanity he conjured up the image of a cat within his mind, the only escape he could think of, the only way to find some peace for the time being.

Ciel stepped out from the bath and Sebastian's concentration failed as he admired his master tight ass and virgin front. He placed the towel he was holding over Ciel and roughly dried him leaving his skin slightly tinted. The butler dressed Ciel in his traditional nightwear. _Damn why does he have to look so sexy? So appealing, so gorgeous, so…erotic?!_ Sebastian's mind wandered again and he felt his cock twitch with excitement as he looked upon the young man. This was bad, this was very bad!

Sebastian picked Ciel up walked briskly to the bedroom where he threw the annoyed Ciel onto the bed put the covers over him, switch out the light and left the room breathing heavily and still listening to his masters aggravated yells.

Sebastian sank into the bath and, for the first time all day, let his mind wander. It immediately went back to the image of Ciel in his night clothes his grey hair wet and falling in front of his eyes, his hands once again felt Ciel's groin covered in bubbles. His own hands clenched as he felt his erection build, blood dripped from his hands as he tried not to let them roam to the hardening spot between his legs, this needed to be good he couldn't last another day like this so he had to make it completely fulfilling! It was getting to the point it hurt now, all the erotic images of Ciel filling his head made him dizzy. Finally he allowed his hand to travel to his cock and let his fingers curl around it squeezing gently. A moan escaped his lips despite all his efforts to remain silent. He pulled up gently at first and slowly gaining speed and tightening his grip, he imagined it was Ciel's hand jacking him of rather than his own, the thought made him twitch in excitement. He grabbed the bottle of oil beside the bath tub and squirted some onto his hand before continuing the rhythmic beat of his hand. For the first time ever Sebastian had the urge to put his fingers up his ass, it was an embarrassing realisation since he had never felt the need to do something so common before but before he could think better of it his hand had travelled behind him and one finger had been trust up his behind, Sebastian groaned in pain and pleasure his hands now moving at the same time thrusting his pelvis so he received the maximum stimulation. He rammed himself down hard on his finger causing a loud groan to escape his lips "mnnn Ciel, Harder Ciel" Never had such unseemly sounds escaped him and here he was on the brink of orgasm imagining Ciel's hard on penetrating him! A final thrust up his anus hit Sebastian's prostate and he came vigorously, it sprayed across his chest and mixed with the bath water, he removed the finger from his ass and rubbed it in his cum before inserting the fingers into his mouth and sucking hard, Sebastian felt his cock flaming again as it became hard once more, he sucked hard creating a delicious vacuum around his fingers.

But now something was nagging him at the back of his mind, something annoying like a fly around his head; he stopped and concentrated...Ciel. His master was calling him and there was nothing he could do about his hard on that was waiting to be released. Sebastian gingerly stepped out of the bath careful not to excite himself even more and searched the cupboards for a lose fitting outfit that would leave his erection hidden and would not rub against it unnecessarily. He found a Chinese kimono that Lau had given him as a gift one year; it was perfect even if Ciel would ask questions since he had never felt inclined to wear the kimono before.

Sebastian left the bathroom and walked awkwardly to his master bedroom. He knocked twice and entered trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs. "Yes, My Lord."

"Sebastian I have no idea what is wrong with you today and since you refused the day off I do not care! Therefore you are not to neglect you're duties and are to sort out this bed it is hardly passable as a bed! And you are to be civil about it unlike earlier. Also why in gods name are you wearing that unsightly kimono?"

Sebastian looked at the bed through glazed eyes, it was indeed a wreck the four poster bed was covered in hair and it was obvious to anyone that Pluto had been sleeping in it.

"My apologise my lord let me rectify it at once"

Avoiding the question Sebastian got to work removing the old sheets and replacing them with fresh ones-that were not covered in dog hair! His speed was noticeable slower than normal due to the uncovered bulge resting beneath the kimono. However despite _his_ state he still finished in just gone 5 minutes and was just tucking the young lord in when his crotch unexpectedly brushed against Ciel's leg causing a moan to escape Sebastian's lips and pre cum to wet the fabric of his green kimono causing it to turn a darker shade that was quickly becoming noticeable. Ciel gave Sebastian a look that very obviously meant _tell me what is wrong with you this second lest I order you to stay here all night until you tell me!_ Sebastian pretended not to notice and pulled the covers over his master his eyes slits as he tried to focus on not cumming as his master gave him the most seducing look. As Sebastian rose again pulling away, the young master rolled over inadvertently brushing against Sebastian's leaking groin again. Sebastian let out a loud groan and overcame collapsed on the floor trying to contain his fluids, his breathing was heaving and pain and pleasure seared through him as his throbbing member reached its maximum capacity. Sebastian limped as fast as he could out of the room slamming the door behind him and leaning heavily against it before pulling up his robe and with a slight touch of his fingers to his erection came hard letting out a scream as he did so "ARHHHH…c..c…cei..l!" His cum covered him and much of the floor, not only that but Sebastian had been so built up that it had sprayed on the walls as well.

He sat leaning against the door panting heavily, trying to regain himself when he felt the door behind him budge….

**Authors note: ** tx so much for reading hope you enjoyed it i will be hoping to bring out a new chapter at least once a week so don't worry this is not a one shot! Also if anyone has any comments or criticism -as long as it's useful- please tell me and i will be glad to try and change it in the next chapter!


	2. My Lord, A New Experiance

Ciel got up the scream that so obviously came from his butler greatly disturbed him, maybe he had been too harsh on him just now he had seemed to be in a lot of pain. Ciel pushed open the door, there was an uncommon amount of resistance but after a few good pushes Ceil opened it enough to poke his head through. Sebastian lay on the floor in a crumpled heap breathing heavily his kimono skirt was up around his legs and Ciel blushed a deep shade of Scarlet as he realised his butlers cock was just visible. Yet despite the ungodly sight that Sebastian looked Ciel managed to draw his attention away from the mass on the floor and looked at the walls and floor around Sebastian which was covered in some sort of white sticky stuff. Ciel put out his finger and whipped it across the butler's leg which contained the most. He brought it up to his nose and gave it a swift sniff before his instincts overcame him and he put the cum covered finger in his mouth.

For reasons that eluded him Ciel let out a soft moan as he sucked on his fingers gradually sucking harder and more vigorously. His moans became groans and he quickly started to feel and odd tingling sensation in his groin. He pulled Sebastian into the bedroom and lay him on the bed since the butler was out cold and Ciel's strength would not allow him to carry the butler to his own quarters.

Ciel remembered that odd feeling of pleasure from mere moments ago and trying to recreate it he swiped two fingers across his butlers groin causing a small twitch from the cock, Ciel put his fingers back in his mouth and began to suck again this time using his tongue to add extra stimulation, he moaned softly and again felt an odd tingling sensation below. It felt strangle nice so the young adult continued to suck and his moans grew louder as the pleasure started to overcome him. Sebastian's eyes twitched slightly in response to the moans and despite being fast asleep his body reacted on its own accord, his cock rising for the third time that evening. Only this time he could do nothing about his masters preying eyes.

Ciel removed his hand from his mouth and once again tried to get some of the delicious white stuff that covered Sebastian, as he did so however he noticed the kimono fabric had completely ridden up revealing the entirety of Sebastian's hard on. Ciel looked at it in confusion and noticed it was completely covered in that gorgeous white food, Ciel abandoned his self-respect in favour of his raw animal instincts, he wrapped his mouth around Sebastian's member and licked of all the cum on it and when he had removed it all he continued to suck the pleasure he felt below too enjoyable to warrant stopping now. Ciel's hand moved off its open accord down to his own throbbing member he clasped it and squeezed tightly groaning and losing control of his arms join the process, the groan reverberated down Sebastian's cock causing it to leak a substantial amount of pre cum that Ciel lapped up happily.

Ciel removed his head so he could remove his pants which were becoming rather uncomfortable to say the least. He moaned softly as his pants slid over his cock. He looked down and a puzzled expression spread across his face as he wondered why his penis was standing on end and why it had turned a slight pink colour at the top, not only this but he saw it leaking a strange type of liquid nothing like that that normally came out of that place. He continued to stair as he gentle flicked the tip with his index finger. Sensations exploded within him as he was overcame by that simple touch. Once he had regained control of his body again he swiped his finger over the tip removing all remaining pre cum and stuck it in his mouth as he wrapped his hand around his member and pulled up sharply, moaning seductively as he did so.

Unsatisfied with only his finger however Ciel placed his head over Sebastian and wrapped his mouth round the large piece of flesh there. Ciel bobbed his head up and down Sebastian's member while at the same time he pulled his hand slowly up his own.

Sebastian could feel it, every touch exploding throughout his body, heat flaring up within himself he wanted to open his eyes, wanted to so bad it was unbelievable and yet he could not, for the first time he had no control over his body whatsoever he could not even open his mouth, the sounds that he wanted so badly to make caught in his throat, he felt like he was going to be sick although with pain or pleasure he was not sure. The pressure around his groin release and he heard a soft moan through his state of unconsciousness and suddenly a warm feeling enveloped him sending him once more into a land of satisfaction.

But the sensation grew too much and with his release he was able to open his eyes. As his eyelids flew open he bucked his hips releasing the cum he had built up. He lay breathing heavily the bed, the bed that was not his own and a pressure compressed his stomach. His crimson eyes travelled down his Kimono covered chest towards the weight upon him.

Lying on his stomach just above his waist was Ciel. He was breathing heavily and from his position it was obvious what had just happened. The teenager turned his face towards Sebastian and confusion clouded his eyes as he saw his butler staring at him in shock. However it took less than ten seconds for Ciel's brain to once again kick in and he leapt of Sebastian an order rolling of his tongue:

"Se…Sebastian go about your duties this second…and don't let any of the servants see you in that state!"

Sebastian got of the bed still slightly in shock and almost on autopilot went "Yes, My lord" before disappearing out of the room and returning to his own to change and think things over. At least that was the plan, as he stepped out of the room he placed his hand in what appeared to be cum on the door frame. Letting out an anguished cry Sebastian remembered everything that had happened up until he fainted. His legs collapsed from under him and he fell to the floor his face buried in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and all the characters within this story are taken from the manga/anime the artist and publishers own the rights.

**Warning:** this contains mature content 18+ and although not in this chapter will become a yaoi in the coming chapters, you have been warned!

**Authors note: ** thank you to all those who have been patient enough to wait for this chapter although it's not much of an excuse I have had exams and things ~ or mainly I had massive writers block and didn't know what to write then I had a break down half way through cause I didn't know what to write…but anyway enjoy and I will try to upload more regularly from now on.

Sebastian stayed there for a long while wallowing in his own self-pity trying to make some sense of what he would do next. Thoughts flashed through his mind: would Ciel hate him? Would Ciel love him? Should Ciel love or hate him? He had no answer and he quickly dispelled such questions in favour of the more important one: what now? He had no idea how Ciel was going to react to him from now on and he had no idea how he should react around Ciel. What was the protocol for such situations? There probably wasn't one since this was such an abnormal situation.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Sebastian was aware of the approaching footsteps but he was too absorbed within himself to realise what that meant until it was too late (even for his lightning speed!). May Rinn appeared round the corner carrying a stack of precariously piled plates. Sebastian's head snapped up as the plates all toppled to the ground, he stared at the shocked May Rinn and as her expression changed he was well aware that all his feelings were spread across his face like a book turned to the key page. It was too late now. There was nothing he could do about it was too late for him but at least he could protect his master from such outrageous rumours the door to his room was shut and all was quite inside there was nothing to indicate what had just happened between the two. So he stood calmly, his kimono rustling as he did so and looked upon May Rinn trying to judge the appropriate course of action.

He could eliminate her-but that was the last thing he wanted to do, people would ask questions and her gun skills were unmatched, he could make her forget- but that took time and a lot of effort-neither of which he had right now, or, he could bribe her, but how? He already knew and he desperately didn't want to resort to that, if he gave her that now she would always find ways to get it from him again especially since she was so obviously in love with him.

Sebastian sighed he didn't want to do any off that so instead he put the most beaten and worn out face he could muster on - which wasn't that had since he felt those exact feelings weighing his muscles down as he walked past May Rinn saying:

"Please don't" and left it at that hoping she would interpret it the right way and wouldn't blab to anyone, she wasn't exactly the best secret keeper but Sebastian thought she would keep this one, in her mind this was a sexy meeting between himself and her and he was sure she would want to keep it a secret. ~~~~~~~

Sebastian returned a few minutes late r carting a cloth intending to clean up only to discover that May Rinn had done it for him. He smile to himself glad that he hasn't killed her, despite being a klutz she was still a kind person at heart. Sebastian returned to his room and practically fell onto the bed as he once again began to contemplate his next move. He had only new. Laying there for about 15 minutes when a mock at the door disturbed his train of thought- not that it was going anywhere anyway! He stood and wearily opened the door. May Rinn stood outside and without waiting for an invitation she quickly pushed her way past Sebastian and shut the door behind her, and stood looking directly at Sebastian before saying: "My god Sebastian you look a wreck!"

The comment was so unexpected that Sebastian almost burst out laughing almost, if not for the other things weighing on his mind! She turned inviting herself to look in his closet and threw some fresh clothes at him. He gave her a questioning look to which she replied "I can't talk to you like this you look too se.." She trailed off her face turning an embarrassed shade of crimson "anyway get changed!" Sebastian removed his shirt to replace it with the new one which resulted in May Rinn's face turning an even darker shade of red and she turned around so her back was facing Sebastian.

"Ermm...May Rinn would you mind passing me some underwear?!"

"W...whaa...WHAAT!?"

She fumbled with the draw her clumsy traits returning due to her complete embarrassment and eventually she managed to throw a pair of pants over her shoulder at Sebastian.

"Thank you" Sebastian commented, he was glad she had come although he would never admit it her embarrassed demeanour put him at ease. Argh when had he become so attached to these puny humans, disgusting! He would have to end this relationship soon but right now he really wanted May Rinn to stay.

He pulled on the pants and trousers and sat down on the small bed, "you can turn around now" he stated simply. She turned and sat on the bed next to him removing her glasses and laying them on the table as she looked at Sebastian as if trying to figure him out. "You won't be able to." He said

"To what?" Came the puzzled reply although in all honesty she knew what he was referring to and knew he was right

"To figure out my feelings" We'll at least she had been correct although she still wanted to know

"Well then why don't you try telling me?" She insisted but hearing Sebastian sigh she rapidly stood grabbing her glasses and turning red once more said "I'm sorry I've overstayed my welcome I'll leave, good night Sebastian San." She rushed to the door but was stopped by a hand upon hers as she tried to turn the handle

"Stay" he said and released her allowing her room to leave if she so wished.

May Rinn turned slowly and looked at Sebastian confused. She brought her hand up to his face and let it travel from his cheek bone down to his lower chest where she left it. "Sit down Sebastian" she said calmly her motherly instincts overcoming her usual embarrassed clumsiness. Sebastian did as he was told and May Rinn sat behind him, she began to massage the tense muscles that had built up in sensations back. "Sebastian talk."

"I do not wish to share that which I am thinking"

"Fine then, I shall talk if you shall not, but I will say what I think and therefore you must not become mad, I have warned you!" She was quite for a minute before she continued: "you know Sebastian I always wondered where you came from, I may not have known you or the young master before I was hired here but I get the feeling the two of you are not -normal- you are different Sebastian, what you just did for starters makes you that way, but your looks, your perfection, your loyalty, your devotion, they are all far too strong for any normal human to possess. And then there is your love, or is it simple animalistic cravings? Aiming those desires at the young master who not only has just turned 16, is also a man... who are you Sebastian...no. What are you?!"

"I am simply one hell of a butler!" Sebastian answered the rhetorical question in a half-hearted manor as if he no longer truly believed it but the words had been burnt into his memory, he could not forget them even if he wanted to. "Ironic isn't it? How someone who is supposed to serve the lord unconditionally can be so... Demonic! I should never have done that I should have contained myself at least till I got here; I should have found a woman! But I would not be satisfied, not unless it was my master, but now, now it can only get worse, for now I want him, his mouth, how skin, his body, his soul!" Of course May Rinn could not I understand the complete implications of this statement but she knew what Sebastian wanted, needed even. And it was not her!

She had stopped massaging him and Sebastian missed the hands already, he could relax into them and he felt he could talk, just talk when May Rinn sat behind him he didn't have to see her face, she was just an ear, a … friend!?

"Sebastian ... do you...do you love him?" She asked hesitantly, she knew she was overstepping her boundaries but she had to know maybe she could help him, probably not but she could at least try to understand. The silence stretched on and for a moment May Rinn thought she had stepped on a mine and Sebastian was going to kick her out or in the best case simply ignore her.

"Yes, I think I do." Sebastian stated, finally coming to terms with the fact, yes he loved his master but why he did not know, it could just as much been the soul he loved as the being or maybe it was the simple exhilaration of loving something that was forbidden, or maybe it was all off the above, Sebastian could not tell and he had no wish to know for as a demon such a thing was disgusting and unforgivable, as a human it was wrong and against the lows of nature, and as a butler, well Sebastian didn't even want to go there!

**Authors note: ** hope you enjoyed it…was it worth the wait ... actually don't answer that lol sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting but I have to give it a bit of plot cant jut have a constant stream of smut lol…or can we?! Yer anyway while I was writing this I had a mental breakdown and started writing my thought down instead … don't ask why! I thought I would be amusing to post it as well so here you go…I was typing fast so forgive the randomness! I thought I would leave it how I typed it lol~hope it amuses you!

I don't know where im going wiv this! Omg! Help! Y did I introduce may rin?! And into HIS room! I don't wanna make this into a shoujo! IT'S A YAOI! Okokok clam…opps calm! Ok…

Well may rin? Hmm…. SHE ABSERLUTLY CAN NOT HV SEX WIV HIM EEVVEEERRR!so where to take this? Innocent ciel, fraustrated Sebastian wat to do wiv em? A confused demon hahaa lolling! Well…they will do IT again?! I think lol…or Sebastian could take ciels soul…ohh I wanna do one where ciel see Sebastian as a demon yaya love it omg I don't even wanna no what other ppl hv done for that..transvestite Sebastian? Ohh god noo! Wtf am I doing? Ohh waiting for ipod..or is there actually more on my ipod, is this all I hv? hmm idk! ~ help1! God this was ment to help me come up wiv ideas and now im just rambling to myself lol and no ones on skype…check ipod…dead still! Errr hurry up! Okok plot umm….oshe kisses Sebastian nononononnnonononnnoonono! That is NOOOOOTT gonna happen not in this ff thank you very much! THIS IS NOT A SHOUGO! I could hv Sebastian kick her out..or kill her…no Sebastian is hurting and confused and…omg my ipod is done yaya charge now lets c wat I got on this then….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and all the characters within this story are taken from the manga/anime the artist and publishers own the rights.

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel's desk as he placed the snack his master had ordered in front of him forcing a smile onto his lips as he explained what the young master was going to be eating before stepping aside and busying himself by tidying the books on the self-which had become surprisingly dusty over the last couple of days.

He could feel the air stretched taught around him and knew that the thin string would soon snap, his master would not be able to stand this much longer, Sebastian was going to get the full blast of Ciel's wrath as he took out all his confusion, anger and frustration upon Sebastian all at once, and there was nothing he could do about it, being obliged to stay with his master until he had completed the business transactions without mistakes. Sebastian continued dusting waiting fo the inevitable…

"Snap" Sebastian could nearly hear the tension break as Ciel lost it

"Sebastian, what are you doing, this cake tastes awful and why do you need to be dusting those books? They are perfectly fine you moron why can't you just leave me in peace for a little while? Also I don't see why you have to be constantly watching me it's annoying! Go and tidy up the rest of the house or go sort out the servants mistakes, or maybe you could go fuck May Rinn if that would be more to your liking, assuming she can take it twice in 24 hours!" By the end Ciel's face was red and he was standing palms on the desk yelling at Sebastian at the top of his lungs. And for the first time Sebastian had to admit that Ciel was rather frightening-or would have been had Sebastian not been a demon and contracted to the young boy yelling at him.

"My Lord is the cake not to your liking I can make another if you so wish, although why you think I would be having sex with May Rinn completely eludes me" Sebastian said the words as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be accused of doing it with a servant, Sebastian continued: "on another note my lord it would appear some mail has just arrived and I must attend to it before something else happens!" Sebastian sighed and sensing his masters relief for the Sebastian's exit, making his way to the oak doors he stepped into the hallway and left the young lord to his own devices.

Not 5 minutes later Sebastian once again stood in front of Ciel holding a letter with the royal seal on it. "Well then give it to me you incompetent fool!" Ciel knew he was wrong for his sudden outburst and he saw his perfect butler flinch but he could not bring himself to apologize not to this man not now not after last night.

Sebastian pulled a letter opener from within his tailcoat and flicked his wrist a tearing sound accompanying the action before the opener was replaced inside his tails again s fast Ciel had to wonder if it had even happened but of course he knew his butler than to doubt his own senses no matter how improbable.

Ciel took the proffered letter and read it twice before he handed it back to Sebastian who stood expectantly waiting for the lord to stand and order a carriage prepared. However no such order came and Ciel just sat there contemplating his options. Suddenly he said "Sebastian read the letter and solve the problem I expect it shouldn't take you more than 36 hours, you have all that time to solve this issue and return." Ciel made the order as if it was the usual but he saw Sebastian's eyes widen slightly at the unexpected order, he was not used to this, not from Ciel at least. Sebastian turned to leave, a scowl furrowed Ciel's forehead, and who did his butler think he was leaving without being dismissed? Ciel stood slamming his hands on the desk as he did so, the action was so unexpected that he could see Sebastian physically flinch however he did not turn around as he stopped moving towards the door. "And Sebastian I do not expect to see you back in this house until you have completed the task! Now go and fulfil the Queens wishes, show her that her loyal watch dog is not one to be messed with!"

Sebastian stood outside the gates to the Phantomhive estate, he had not even read the letter yet but he knew better than to wait to leave the mansion just to read a letter and further ignite his masters furry. His mind filled with melancholy he unfolded the letter and read the contents within.

Dear my faithful watchdog,

My heart is filled with the weight of many souls as their eyes stare cold and uncaring towards me the blame of their death is written upon every feature of their body and the anguish they feel is etched onto my heart forever.

As of late many poor souls have been destroyed, men, women, children and the already dead are being taken and killed and re-killed, their bodies are hung from places throughout towns, outside friends and families homes, a death threat to all that cannot be avoided. Each body is presented in a different horrendous position and many have been disassembled and have had limbs sown onto the wrong places of the body. Each body wears a different expression sown n with a needle and thread into faces that are too horrendous to possible write down as a record for the future.

It fills me with regret that I must ask you, my faithful watchdog, to solve this mystery since the occupants of Scotland Yard cannot find and bring the offender to justice. I wish for you to find the killer and dispose of him as you see fit, their life is in your hands, the life of the murderer, the life of the living and the lives of the dead now weigh upon your shoulders as well as mine, I would like you to lift this weight that I must carry.

Yours sincerely

Her majesty the Queen

Sebastian finished reading the sorrowful letter and placed it into his inner pocket before turning his face to the sky, it was raining and the sky was a black sheet of fabric erasing all signs of the lives that had existed in happiness. The heavy raindrops feel upon his face soaking his hair and face but he did not care, for the moment he was content to let the rain fall upon him and drown him as his mind drowned in sorrow for his lord. Ohh how he wished his lord was with him, to have that young man beside him would be all he needed to complete this task, all he needed was his masters form beside him and his faith without it he was nothing and for the moment all he had was his masters faith that he would complete the task, but a nagging feeling at the back of his mind told Sebastian Ciel wanted him to take the whole 36 hours that he had been designated with. It did not matter, it shouldn't matter, but why did it?

Sebastian shook himself and started towards his first destination, the place he would most likely get all his answers. Undertaker, the sign read, hanging loosely above an old shack of a building hardly worth calling a shop. With a heavy heart Sebastian walked in and prepared himself for the Undertaker's usual overpowering demeanour.

The room was ominously dark, lit with a single candle that at on the lone table next to a coffin lined in velvet, velvet stained a deeper than natural shade, crusted with blood, no doubt for one of the undertakers less refined clients. Sebastian walked into the room, towards the coffin sitting upon the dusty black table; he brought his finger towards the interior and swept some of the blood from within the empty casket, he brought the finger up to his nose and smelt it before placing it inside his mouth, emotions swept within him the blood telling the story of the person, love, passion, ager and hatred all boiling down to one single drop of blood. Sebastian eyes widened in shock as all the motions swept within him before they vanished again without a trace as the blood left the confines of his lips and swept down his throat.

A snicker whispered softly by Sebastian's right ear that was rapidly followed by full blown laughter as the undertaker appeared beside Sebastian and ended up slapping him on the back in laughter.

"hehehe…" the Undertaker got himself under control once more before continuing "your face says it all Sebastian, for a demon shouldn't you be better at hiding your emotions? No matter, so where is the young Earl this fine hallos eve?"

"Long story but I need information."

"And who says I'll give that to a measly butler?"

"ok" Sebastian knew where this was going and it was better just to spit it out and get it over with than to try and person the inevitable, it wasn't like Undertaker actually spoke to anyone of significance anyway! On that thought Sebastian recounted the previous day's events in as little detail as possible to try and satisfy the Undertakers annoying need for a laugh.

By the time he had finished an hour had passed and the undertaker was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter "You a demon…Frustrated?!...Sexually!...too good….Earl yahahahaha….hehehe…ok ok I cave heheh that was brilliant, so what…what was it you wanted to know?"

"Yes well if you are quite finished I need all the information you have on the mass murders occoring all over London at the moment, the deaths are not related in anything other than technique which can only point to the killer being a single person, also the cases seem to have no cause not even the money was taken."

"hmm you want everything on this do you, well that would be rather a handsome price you must pay then!"

"I do believe I just paid you for many more trips with that story I just recounted did I not Undertaker?"

"ok then tell you what, ill cut you a deal, and a choice. Today you may choose youre payment from the following two options:

You must sit within that casket and masturbate for me!

Or

You can fight me and win!

But be warned Sebastian if you fight me and you lose I will still give you the information you require however you must perform one task of my choosing and complete it fully!"

"You're disgusting Undertaker it's such a shame that you are indeed the best source of information in this massively populated city." Despite what he said and how he looked, inside Sebastian was in turmoil!

**Authors note:** hey everyone I am so sorry this took me so long to get online but I have been extremely busy what with making cosplay outfits and such…yer I know not much of an excuse please forgive me, but on a happy note I plan on from now on no matter what is happening to update at least 1 story once a month! Yay!

Also I am currently looking for beta readers, preferable someone who is good with grammar and spelling and the such and someone who can tell me what is needed in the story such as more detail or if the plot is a bit random and I need to redo the whole thing! ~ although preferably not!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and all the characters within this story are taken from the manga/anime the artist and publishers own the rights.

Despite what he said and how he looked, inside Sebastian was in turmoil, on the one hand he could get this over with quickly and easily however that would mean showing himself to the Undertaker a thing he was not so willing to do, not without specific orders at any rate, and on the other he could fight and risk losing, a fate which Sebastian was sure would end far worse for him however, if he won he would have the satisfaction of never letting the horrid man live it down! "Fine then undertaker you have a deal, I choose option two thank you."

"Do you now? Well then shall we play this game of ours?" The Undertaker flashed Sebastian his most devious grin, a grin that foretold a future of pain, not that Sebastian would or could back out now!

Undertaker removed his hat sweeping his hair in the process, from beneath his bangs he reviled golden eyes that glinted in the candle lit room, to any ordinary person those eyes would have been enough to demobilise them, but for Sebastian they only served to set the hatred deeper in his soul-less body as he stared at the uncaring eyes before him. Undertaker brought his hand down from his hair, undoing all the buttons on his jacket in one fair sweep, removing his sotoba from it confines and assembling it in a matter of seconds.

"You're quite good at that considering you must only have the chance to use it no more than once a century, if that!" Sebastian mused as he watched the proceedings before him.

"One must always look after their weapon, must they not Sebastian?" Undertaker stated simply as he swung the pole around and rested his wrist on the opposite shoulder, allowing the sotoba to rest lightly on his back, the symbols facing the door on the opposite wall. "and since your unexpected arrival into this world I have had more chance than I would have otherwise, now then enough chatter. Shall we dance?"

In response Sebastian leapt into the air occupying the space above undertakers head and from his tail coat removed three silver knives which he threw mercilessly at the undertaker! The Shinigami effortlessly sung the weapon around his head catching all three knives upon it, he grinned darkly as they quivered on the wood "now I hope that isn't the best you can do!" he laughed as he swung it in the opposite direction sending the cutlery flying back at Sebastian. "Well then run or catch, offense or defence, the hunter or the hunted…make your choice Sebastian." It was a meaningless taunt that should not have got to Sebastian but in his current state he accepted the challenge and moved his head to the side swings his arm out as he jumped from the rafters flexing his fingers in anticipation to catch the silverware as it flew past. He caught the first two as they hurled towards his outstretched palm and too late noticed the other had flown further across now heading directly for his shoulder.

It struck.

Pain laced up Sebastian's arm as he fell crumpled onto the floor. "My, my we are a wreck without our master aren't we? I didn't think you would be stupid enough to accept that petty challenge! Shows how venerable you really are doesn't it, Sebastian!"

"Fuck you!" Sebastian growled through clenched teeth as he rolled over and leapt into the far corner of the crypt. He stood and clenched his hand around the knife in his shoulder before he ripped it from his flesh, clenching his teeth together and growling as it tore his muscle. Blood streamed from the open wound as the knife relinquished its hold on the raw skin. As Sebastian drew it out he flung it at the Undertaker who easily parried the blow, catching it on the Death Scythe. As it hit a clang reverberated around the room causing Sebastian to look up only to see the undertaker had forgone his hidden weapon and had allowed it to transform into his mighty death scythe, the blade curling into a point sharp enough to cut a pin in half, the legendary shinegami's death scythe. Undertaker was getting serious, even his face was now held a deadly gaze and his eyes were as cold as the icy heat that was flaring in Sebastian's shoulder.

Growling Sebastian ran at the black hearted man ripping off his tail coat as he did, as he approached in range of the undertaker he through the coat into the air, it sailed over his white hair and landed just behind the Undertaker's right foot. Sebastian feigned to go around to the undertakers right then, as he anticipated undertaker swung towards him and Sebastian leapt back again in front of Undertaker. The man had his left side exposed and Sebastian took advantage of the fact throwing a black oak casket at his venerable side, it hit with a loud crash and undertaker stepped back, as he did his right foot landed on the coat sending the undertaker slipping backwards. Within seconds the coat was in the air and Sebastian could do naught but hope his plan had worked as he was blinded by the coat floating to the ground.

Ice touched his neck, quickly followed by a burning heat and he became aware of the fact that it had not. He had lost. Liquid ran down his neck where the blade dug into his skin biting into him with cruel glee. He could feel undertakers slim body centimetres from his own, his breath against his neck and those lips as they whispered in his ear:

"I win my bunny rabbit."

Sebastian shut his eyes and relaxed against the undertakers toned chest breathing hard from the pain, pain he could not show in his master's presence. The blade still rested upon his neck but it no longer cut him, the world turned into a faze as Sebastian tumbled into oblivion not knowing what to do, he had lost, he had never lost before, he had never been without orders to win and without them he was nothing!

His eyes widened as the realisation hit him, he could not be reliant on his master he was a demon not a puppet and he could not let this end like this! He wrenched his arms back hitting the undertaker in the stomach. The blade tightened its grip around his neck drawing more blood from him, staining his clothes a dark red. "Now, now relax little bunny it's over now, now release yourself!" The undertaker whispered the words in Sebastian's ear softly letting them reverberate through his entire being before he slipped the blade down the demons neck and chest, cutting through the fabric and leaving a thin dark cut in its wake.

"Now Sebastian, say it, I've won and you have lost." The Undertaker's voice still did not rise above a whisper but he knew Sebastian had heard, the man beneath him tensed as he tried to bend his pride enough to say the words, he could not! "Say it Sebastian!" The undertaker growled digging his long fingers into his neck, the pressure caused fresh blood to well up in the cut and Sebastian growled in pain, his vision was going black, slowly fading as the pain overcame him and embraced him in its soft wings. Suddenly the pain spiked as he felt a new pain erupt on his back. His body arched as he tried to escape the pain but he refused to let any other sound escape his lips which now bleed as he bite down hard upon them.

"Say it Sebastian," undertaker growled growing inpatient "or do you like this pain, aren't you the masochist no wonder you stay so faithfully by the Earls side I always thought he was a sadistic type!"

"Shut up!" Sebastian growled, he would not allow this scum to bad mouth the young master, he knew nothing about their relationship.

"then say the words Sebastian that is all you need to do, then you can go scurrying back to your master and he can love you, I'm sure you can have plenty of fun with these wounds I've marked you with after all…."

Sebastian could no longer take what the undertaker was implying and yelled the words at the man. "You win you asshole!"

"Now, now Sebastian that's not how we say it, is it? Come on say it again."

"I said the damn words didn't I? Now let me go and give me some answers!"

"Arhh no, no you got this all wrong, remember our deal, if I win I have a task I want you to complete. But first, SAY THE WORDS PROPERLY!" the last words dripped with menace and Sebastian knew he had to say them or risk even worse consequences; it was obvious this was his last chance.

"You have won undertaker, I lost." Sebastian sighed all resistance leaving him as he shut his eyes and allowed himself to fall onto the Undertaker's chest.

Undertaker released him and allowed his death scythe to return to its hidden form before he stepped round in front of the wrecked demon. Sighing and tutting disapprovingly the Shinigami picked up Sebastian who no longer had the strength to resist and carried him into the back of the shop.

Behind the dark black silk curtains was a single coffin big enough to just about fit two people, it was lined in the darkest of velvets and black petals laced the edges giving the whole thing an eerily beautiful appearance. Undertaker placed Sebastian within the confines of the coffin and removed the man's ruined shirt wiping away the blood as he did so. He could see him flinch and he felt a slight twinge of regret as the beautiful man's face contorted in a grimace as the pain in his body ignited again as hot as the liquid silver used to cast the earl's expensive cutlery.

The undertaker looked at Sebastian and decided it would do no harm to leave the man an hour before he finished their deal.

**Authors note: **txs so much for reading guys and for all those who review, i have been trying to reply to them all as quickly as possible to them all but to those that i was late im sorry and generally thank you for all the positive and constructive feedback you have given me, i have had this chapter ready to go for half a month and its been killing me not to b able to post it but anyway for all those looking for some smut again do not fear i think its that time to...the next chapter will have plenty!

also i laughed when i prof read this earlier at the point where Sebastian says: "fuck you!" i just couldn't see him saying that but i couldn't think what else he might say and since he wasn't in the presence of his master i left it so i hope it wasn't to ooc and all but it did amuse me so...hope you will all continue reading i think this will last at least another 3 chapter hopefully more!

Amininia


	6. Chapter 6

wow that took me a while to write my whole body was protesting about writing a SebastianXundertaker pairing but ive finally finished im surprised i managed it on time...and its soo long, i felt i couldnt deprive you all of some smut forever so youll be glad to hear this is full to the brim of it! And as promised i somehow managed to get this out by today! Dedicated to my amazing friend and beta editor (god wats her ff name!?) Live with reading :) have a gret birthday btw yay a year older god what a fast year that was...i started watching yaoi, became obsessed wit kuroshitsuji, went to my first convention (and second :), made my first cosplay (and starting the third!)...i could go on! the point is...I REGRET NOTHING!

Warning: lots of yaoi smexyness guaranteed nosebleed and this is actually rated M for a reason (although if u rad from the start u know that!)

The undertaker looked at Sebastian and decided it would do no harm to leave the man an hour before he finished their deal.

Sebastian groaned, he ached all over and he could feel the heat emanating off his right shoulder on his cheek, compared to that the rest of his pain felt like mere scratches, none the less Sebastian knew they were not and all his wounds would have to be attended to sooner rather than later.

He shifted his head slightly trying not to cause himself any undue pain, still he felt the twinge as he shifted the slightest bit and he grimaced glaring through slitted eyes at the undertaker who sat beside him watching as the man struggled to control the pain.

"So you have awoken have you my little bunny rabbit, how do you feel? Can you feel all my marks upon your skin?" the undertaker said with a sadistic grin his golden eyes glowing with glee. "arh now Sebastian, you really should take better care of yourself, that little lord of yours won't want a broken toy now will he?!" He was playing with Sebastian feelings and he knew that Sebastian knew it, however it was just too good an opportunity to pass up, after all he might as well have some fun before the main event!

"Well I've played your little game so now it's your turn. What do you know of these recent killings?" Sebastian glowered, he hated this whole situation and if he didn't get out soon it would all spiral far worse out of control than it already was, he could feel his hold on the situation slipping as it slid from his fingertips while he desperately tried to grab onto it as it fell into the deep dark depths below him, the depths that he could feel so close and he was sure he too would fall into if he wasn't careful, he would have to tread lightly and chose each foothold with great care.

However it was already over, Sebastian had already fell, he just didn't know it yet, he was trapped within the undertaker lair and there was no escape for him. The undertakers grin grew as he spoke his next words slowly allowing them to drip from his tough like slick oil. "Ohh Sebastian, have you forgotten, you haven't upheld your own end yet, I still have…a task for you or shall you go back to your master with your tail between your legs and nothing to show for it, allowing his status with the queen to be drastically diminished?" The threat was evident, it hung in the air daring Sebastian to accept, but he could not, accepting a challenge at his expense was one thing, at his masters expense it was quite another. No matter the consequences he could not allow his master to be shamed, especially not at the hand of this short sighted basted!

Damn it how could he have allowed himself to forget such a thing! This was going to be bad, he could see the glint in the undertaker's eye now and he mentally kicked himself for not accepting the original offer, masturbating in front of this pervert, well it sure as hell was going to be a better option than the one to come, he knew it without even knowing what undertaker wanted. Sighing, he mentally and physically prepared himself, pushing himself up so he was sitting in the coffin. Pain lanced up his arm as he pushed himself up and his arm went limp, he just about managed to keep himself up as he stiffened his stomach and arm muscles keeping himself in place as he tried the futile task to keep the pain under control.

"Undertaker," Sebastian growled out the words through gritted teeth, he knew very well how venerable he looked right now and he was not prepared for what was to come, if only he could make an offer, maybe if he did it willingly the undertaker might accept a lesser payment. "I have…considered everything and... I would like to put your previous offer on the table, with an added extra since I did indeed lose…" this was hard Sebastian was forcing himself to say every word that left his lips and the words he was about to say, the words he had to say were ones that he despised himself for, they disgusted him, but he had no choice: "I'll…I'll jerk you off as well."

Silence.

It surrounded the entire room, like a shroud had been placed over it, covering them in darkness that no light or sound could pierce, not even the men's breathing could be heard.

It shattered. Shattered into a thousand pieces as the Undertaker cackling laughter broke through the barrier and defined the future that was to come. Sebastian stared in amazement at the whole scene, what part of any of this had been funny? He had even believed that to Undertaker's weird sadistic mind what he just said could have been interpreted as sexy! He could do nothing but stare as the undertaker continued to laugh manically at whatever he found quite so amusing, finally after what seemed like forever to Sebastian the Undertaker calmed down and slowly his laughing was reduced to a small snigger before he finally managed to gain enough self-composure to get his next words out:

"You, you think that I would accept THAT as payment, hahahahahaahaha! My how shallow Sebastian you are far too confident in yourself, someone should really take you down a notch, ohh wait I can, can't I now!" The undertaker studied him as Sebastian sat there wallowing in himself, what had he done, ohh how far could he really go into this rabbit hole just to spare his master some shame…NO! he mustn't think like that after all he was contracted to Ciel and as such could not do such a thing, even if he wanted to the contract prevented him from willingly causing shame or unease to the young master, Sebastian wanted to think that he was in a dilemma, that he had a choice, but truth be told none existed, he had no choice, whatever the undertaker wanted he had to do, no matter the cost to himself!

"No, no Sebastian my payment now will be far better!" an evil grin spread across the undertakers face and Sebastian could feel his own contort in a grimace of disgust as thoughts and scenarios whirled around his head, possibilities swirled within him, churning him up, threatening to make him sick. "Now then Sebastian don't resist, I don't want to hurt this little bunny anymore. Just do as I say and it'll all be over soon enough."

Undertaker pick Sebastian up in one quick sweep and in moments he was being carried and before he had a chance to comprehend what was going on he was laid in a larger coffin, large enough for 4 of the dead to lay comfortably side by side, up till this point Sebastian hadn't even noticed such a large coffin and now he was in it he felt like he was drifting into the clouds, the satin was padded with the softest of wools and the fabric felt like water beneath Sebastian's bruised and battered body. However it was not long that Sebastian was allowed to lay in such comfort for before he could settle nicely and sleep, for even as a demon he felt worn out and in need of a nice long rest, he was roughly grabbed and yanked back into a sitting position where his waistcoat and shirt where ripped from his body. Sebastian let out a yell as the action caused his arms to yank and for the pain to be ignited again after he had finally managed to find a way to push it to the back of his consciousness, but now there was no hope, it would remain where it was nagging him, that constant reminder that his wounds needed desperate attention that at this current moment in time he could not give them.

"Hmmm," Undertaker gave an appreciative noise for the sight presented before him, "very nice Sebastian, your body looks truly delectable covered in that gorgeous crimson blood of yours!" Undertaker lowered his head down to Sebastian's torso and licked up the wound he created from the man's bellybutton all the way up past his chest to his neck, he could feel the man beneath him stiffen as his tongue made contact and Sebastian involuntarily lifted his chin as Undertaker rose higher up his body. He let out a groan that he rapidly tried to stifle and turn into pain but to no avail, the undertaker knew what he wanted and how to give it to him even if the man above him wasn't who he wanted there.

Sebastian could feel the undertaker's breath upon his skin; it brushed deliciously over him calming his heart but not its rate, his blood pumped around his body franticly trying to supply what was needed. His lips were caught in a rough kiss and his hands yanked behind his head as he tried to place them around the Shinegami's shoulders. His lips were bullied open and a tongue instantly invaded his mouth pushing for domination which it quickly gained, Sebastian allowed himself to be taken with the flow he was far too weak for anything else and if he was being totally honest with himself, which he wasn't, then he was actually quite enjoying being the one receiving for once.

All too soon the kiss ended and undertaker dropped Sebastian's hand which fell a few centimetres then stopped with a clink. The resistance held even after a couple of tugs and in his groggy state it took Sebastian a few moments to realise that he was handcuffed. He was surprised but that quickly vanished as he saw the advantages of what it could mean, Undertaker was giving Sebastian exactly what he wanted, served on a silver platter and with an excuse as to why it happened, a reason for why he did not resist it was perfect Sebastian could keep believing he did it because he had no choice. He was being handed an exit and he took it without resistance.

Undertaker grabbed a bandage and whipped away the blood from his lovers wounds with it, crimson stained the pure fabric a deadly colour and lifting his head slightly Undertaker wrapped the bandage around the entirety of Sebastian's neck keeping it tight so it would allow breathing but uncomfortably, not that Sebastian needed to breath anyway and he immediately stopped the human function. The fabric was tied of at the back of Sebastian's neck in a neat bow, the tips visible from the front.

Undertaker sat up, his back perfectly strait and admired the work below him, the man's chest was perfectly still, it lacked the normal rise and fall of a normal living being and this annoyed him no end, without the breathing there was no point to the bandage. He lent down and slowly picked up a thin rope, cracking it sharply as it rose to his chest level, the noise unexpectedly loud in the silent room as it pulled taught between his hands. An evil smirk plastered his face as he lent down again running his fingers over Sebastian's chest lightly, he ran the all over it until he felt the body twitch just below his fingertips, it was just barely and he wouldn't have picked up on it had he not been looking for it, but it was there, that tell-tale sign just below Sebastian's left nipple. Undertaker pressed down slightly and he felt Sebastian flinch so keeping his finger in that place he moved his other hand to the right side and brushed his hands over the man's right nipple, brushing around the entire area until he again felt the twitch, this time directly right of the nipple undertaker hummed in satisfaction. "Hmmm, that's unusual Sebastian normally it above and below but today does appear to be a day of surprises!"

Undertaker grabbed Sebastian and pushed the rope under him so it appeared the opposite side, he wrapped it around Sebastian's chest a few time the rearranged it to cover the points that he had just found, pulling the rope tight over them. Sebastian arched his back gasping for air, the bandages making it hard for him to access it. "Hmm much better," undertaker observed nodding approvingly to himself "I do so like it when my toys cooperate properly."

Sebastian was too astounded to make any move to stop undertaker, how did he know how to do that? How could he possibly know how to force a demon to breath? How could he defeat him in everything? And for the first time it truly struck him how much he was at Undertakers mercy, this man could have killed him at any point, could have eliminated him years ago, and yet he was allowed to live. Why? The only answer Sebastian could come up with was simple: He was a toy. A means of amusement and that was all that kept him alive up till this point.

Sebastian could hear himself breathing hard to try and get enough oxygen round his body as under taker fondled his nipples. He could feel the sharp nails scrape across his skin making it more sensitive with every touch. Sebastian could not suppress the moan that escaped his lips as undertaker's free hand wandered down and pressed against his covered erection. It was embarrassing getting hard for this pervert so easily but there was nothing that could be done about it so he just enjoyed the pleasure he was getting from it.

Impatiently Sebastian's hips were yanked up and Sebastian's trousers pulled hardly down past his thighs, and off his feet, his only cover now was the silk black boxers bidding his gardens shaft beneath. Undertaker stopped his attack on Sebastian's nipples and he moaned in disappointment however it rapidly turned into a moan of pleasure as undertaker dragged his finger nail up Sebastian's covered length, the soft touch made his stomach muscles clench and his cock twitched in anticipation. Undertaker grinned down at Sebastian as he blocked his finger over the rim of the pants and tore them off discarding them on the floor. Sebastian's length sprang free and undertaker grasped it firmly in his hand giving it a long tight pull, the warmth surrounded Sebastian and he moaned as the hand slowly dragged up him and when it reached the top the tip of his thumb pressed against the tip and rubbed the sensitive nerves there.

Sebastian moaned as the nerves were rubbed in such a fashion, he shut his eyes and a few seconds later when the motion stopped he looked up to see Undertaker in only his cloak, the rest of his clothes being forgone for the sake of Sebastian's ass. The look was very alluring and Sebastian felt his cock twitch with anticipation as he looked at Undertakers swollen cock. Suddenly Undertaker produced a ring from somewhere within his cloak and rested it upon Sebastian's tip, pushing the edge slightly against the slit there. Sebastian moaned as the contrast of the cool metal touched his raw skin. He felt the metal rest upon him before it was slowly slid down towards his base. It squeezed him tightly and the slight pain that had his whole body a light now flew towards his shaft focusing the pain and turning it into pure pleasure. He breathed in sharply a few times as he struggled against the bandages but before he could do anything more his but was penetrated in one fair swoop stretching him to his limit and making him arch his back and let out a sharp cry that was cut off quickly as he let all the air out and had to breath in what small amounts he could again.

Undertaker started a steady pace, slapping Sebastian around the face when he squeezed his muscles to tightly, the pace rapidly sped up and Undertaker repeatedly hit Sebastian's prostate again and again, the pleasure was mind numbing and his cock was swollen to its limit however undertaker would not remove the ring.

"You wish to know….Sebastian?" Undertaker grunted as he continued his rapid pace "I killed them Sebastian" Undertakers words were broken up with every thrust and Sebastian could hardly recognise what was being said, but he knew it was important and would not be repeated so he tried, he tried desperately to focus over the pain and the pleasure. He could feel Undertaker was getting close, his thrusts were faster, harder and jerkier, they no longer contained the smoothness they did before and yet he still would not release Sebastian, evidently he still had more to say:

"…Every one….to get…you…here…Sebastian! ARHHH!" Undertaker moaned as with one final jerk of his hips he released inside of Sebastian and collapsed upon the man breathing heavily.

"Please…please," Sebastian begged, he hated to beg but he was desperate, "Please let me…. release!" He felt a hand slide over his chest and rub against his shaft then it slowly traveled to the base, deliberately slowly removing the ring. It slipped of the top slick with precum, as soon as it was off Sebastian pushed himself against undertaker's chest trying to get some friction while his hands were still securely behind his head. He let out a cry as he released over the both off them, covering the two in fountains of white.

They lay there breathing heavily, Undertaker smiling to himself in accomplishment and Sebastian grimacing in the pain that he could now feel now even worse than before.

**Author's note: **

well im glad i finished although i wasnt feeling great when i rote the last 1000 words but i think it came out ok so its all good :) hope you all liked it, i did consider splitting it into 2 chapters but since i promised and its a special chapter to celebrate birthdays i left it!

To be honest im not sure Sebastian regretted his decision at the end of that although he probably will want to forget it soon! anyway the point is if there is anything i have learnt over the year its that you shouldnt go through life with regrets, learn from them and forget them no one cares about it really anyway!


End file.
